


Hands

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soft Logince, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman is frustrated by something in his relationship. It's nothing major, just something eating at him.





	Hands

Several months ago, Roman and Logan had officially begun dating. It was fairly secretive and hidden, but it was still some of the happiest months of Roman’s life. Yes, they still argued and debated and had their differences, but they cared for each other and that was just the way they expressed it. And yet, despite all this wonderful happiness he was experiencing, something was annoying the Creative side.

Their dates were always in secluded locations, usually in the Imagination. Roman had worked tirelessly some weeks to create magical locations for them to visit, yet sometimes they just went on a walk around the usual setting. Usually, it’d end up with them sitting down and talking somewhere in a field or in a forest clearing.

This was where Roman’s annoyance lay. The one thing that was just getting to him was the way both of them sat.

Roman noticed that he tended to stretch out. He’d sit with his legs out in front of him, one resting atop the other as his feet tangled. His arms would be resting behind him, propping up his upper body which allowed for him to easily lay back if he so wished. He’d find himself trying to get closer to Logan, leaning towards the Logical side. He felt like he was being open, inviting, relaxed.

Logan, on the other hand, would seat himself a little bit away. His legs tended to be crossed and his delicate, soft-looking hands folded just so in the space created. He was always sat upright, back straight - usually using it as a spring board to explain why posture is an important thing to maintain at all times. He’d usually try to avoid being in Roman’s personal space but wouldn’t stop the Creative side entering his own. It looked like he was constantly tense, closed off and restrictive.

Roman found himself getting frustrated. He didn’t want to think such thoughts, but there was that little voice in the back of his head that told him that all of this was maybe Logan showing that he wasn’t as comfortable or happy with their relationship as he said.

He smacked the back of his head, internally telling the suspiciously-Virgil sounding voice to shut up and not talk again.

“Roman?”

The side in question’s head sharply turning to face Logan, who was sat next to him in the same position as always. Roman had been so lost in his thoughts that he’d actually forgotten he was on a starlit date. He cursed internally once more but had clearly taken too long in responding.

“Are you feeling alright?” Logan asked. He looked as though he was trying to pick apart Roman piece by piece to get to the piece of information he wanted.

Roman let out a laugh that was supposed to quell the Logical side’s curiosity, “I am perfectly fine, my dear! Just had an insect bite me. I thought I’d rid the Imagination of such things, but apparently one had slipped through my grasp.”

Logan didn’t look all too convinced, “Are you sure? You were uncharacteristically quiet for a long while before you hit yourself.”

“I promise, my love. I am more than fine.” Roman smiled softly, putting every ounce of affection he could find in his body into this one look.

It had the desired effect as Logan’s face began to turn red and he gave up his quest to search Roman’s consciousness for information supporting his latest theory. Roman returned to his thoughts, internally arguing with the Virgil-sounding voice in his head once more.

This did mean, however, that he didn’t notice when Logan began to look over to him frequently. It meant that he missed when Logan’s eyes trailed down to rest upon his hand that was splayed out amongst the blades of grass. It meant that he missed when Logan slowly extracted his hand from under the other in his lap and began to enter his personal space. It didn’t mean that he missed when Logan’s hand landed atop his own.

Roman snapped back out of his thoughts again, head sharply looking towards their now touching hands and then back up to Logan, who was suddenly very close.

Neither seemed to have anything to say. They simply stared at each other for a while. Roman turned his body a little, shifting so his weight was more on his hips than his hands. He turned his hand over so he could lace his fingers between Logan’s and get a feel of those incredibly soft hands for the first time.

They both were searching for something, maybe a sign from the other side about what to do next. Roman knew what he wanted now that he’d gotten a feel of the softness of Logan’s skin, he wanted to know if some other things were just as soft. His eyes flicked down to Logan’s lips very briefly, asking a silent question.

Logan almost went to pull away. He was clearly not happy and so Roman didn’t push any further. Instead, he raised their joined hands up between them. He pulled Logan’s hand closer to him and pressed the most gentle of kisses to the Logical side’s knuckles.

The rest of the date was as normal as it had ever been. They watched the stars, Logan explained as much as he could and Roman listened. Roman then created a meteor shower and made the stars dance in the sky, Logan watched in awe. They headed back to the Mindscape, stepping through the door in Roman’s room. They took their time wandering from Roman’s room to Logan’s, not exactly wanting everything to end just yet. One more feather-light kiss from Roman and their hands finally disconnected.

Roman flopped onto his lavish bed, sighing contently. He held his hand up in the air and stared at it, a loving smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He didn’t think he’d be annoyed by something so trivial for a while.


End file.
